Moving on From You
by wwlilcraz101
Summary: Maria tries moving on from her past, but will it let her?


Maria walked down the hall way her head buried in her script book, as she went over her lines for the nights broadcast. Not paying attention she bumped into a hard object. Once she looked up she noticed the hard object was not a wall nor a crate, but a human. By the size of the chest, and the shirt covering it she quickly realized who it was. Ted Dibiase.

_"Sorry I didn't mean, I mean I wasn't looking."_ she stumbled over her words.

He smiled as he watched her make a fool out of herself. _"It's fine; I know how it feels to cram last minute."_

Maria drew her eyebrows together not completely understanding what he said. He noticed and gestured to her script. Her mouth shaped an O as she registered everything clearly.

Maria looked at her feet as a feeling of awkwardness came over them.

_"I need a coffee."_ Ted commented.

_"You already have."_ Maria gestured to his right hand which held a coffee cup.

A small grin fell over the million dollar man,_ "The second one is for you, because it seems like you really need a break."_

Maria nervously twirled her hair. _"Yeah, well I guess I haven't quite figured out the balance between being myself and my ditzy character."_

_"You don't have to explain anything to me. I spent my whole first year in the wwe struggling to find the balance."_

The red became shocked. Ted always had so much confidence; he seemed to always know who he was and what he wanted. _"Really? I would have never guessed that."_

A silence fell over them for a few moments.

_"Listen, if you have any free time, I would love to take you out for a cup of coffee."_

Maria twirled her hair again as she considered the offer. However it didn't seem long that she had parted her lips to accept, _"Yeah"_ She smiled.

With that Ted gave her a warm grin and continued on his way.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Janny,"<em> the bubble red head sang as she entered her apartment she shared with her younger sister.

_"How was your date?"_ her sister yelled from the dining room.

Maria skipped in and took a seat next to her before answering, _"It was great! Awesome! Romantic!"_

Janice studied her sister, seeing her warm and genuine smile made Janny feel better. She was happy for her sister, after everything she has been through she dissevered happiness. _"That's good."_

Janice was cut short when Maria's phone began to ring.

The red head shot her sister a small smile before taking the phone out of her purse and holding it to her ear.

* * *

><p>Maria nervously looked around. She was standing in a busy corridor, the very place she was asked to meet up with a superstar. It was an hour before Raw everyone was showing up to the arena.<p>

She didn't care what people thought if they saw her speaking to a legacy member. She did however care if that piece of information was shared with one certain superstar she has been lucky to avoid since their break up.

Maria searched the hall to see a sandy haired man approaching her with a big grin. She couldn't help but return a small smile.

_"Hey"_ he said as he came to a halt in front of her.

_"Hey"_ she said as she looked around to see all who was watching them.

_"What's wrong you looked bothered?"_

_"Nothing, I just don't see why everyone is starring."_ The red head continued to survey the superstars and divas stalking them.

_"Don't worry about them; they're not use to seeing a member of legacy speak to anyone outside of the group."_

Maria shook her head showing him she understood. _"You know what, your right. I don't know what I am stressing about."_ She said letting a smile show on her face.

_"Ria?"_ A voice rang through their ears.

The red head recognized the voice and quickly grabbed Ted's arm and pulled him into catering.

Unfortunately for her the person who the voice belonged to followed them in.

Maria quickly excused herself for the million dollar man and passed over to the person and pulled them out into the hallway.

_"Look, you don't know me."_ Maria warned.

_"What?"_ The voice scuffed back.

_"Shh."_ Maria quickly said trying to lower her voice. _"I'm talking to someone, someone I'm beginning to like. And he doesn't know about my past and I just want to start fresh with this guy."_

_"Whatever. And you do HE will hear about this."_

_"I know, and honestly it doesn't matter I'm moving on. So I don't care if HE knows."_

The person huffed and began to walk away.

_"Thank you Serena."_ Maria whispered so only she could hear it before returning to Ted.

He stood up and smiled at her when she rejoined him._ "There are some people I want you to meet."_

Ria looked at him. _"Really, who?"_ she asked with true curiosity in her voice.

Dibiase just smiled at her before leading her over to a table.

_"Randy, Cody, this is Maria."_

Maria looked scared. The only time she was up and close with the members of legacy was when she had to interview them. She remembered how scared she felt then and how the similar feeling is coming over her now.

Both men looked her over with unreadable expressions.

_"The interviewer?"_ Cody finally broke the silent.

Ms. Kanellis could only shake her head yes.

Randy followed suit, _"Do you have some questions or something?"_

She shook her head no causing Randy to hook a brow.

_"Well then that means your friends with Ted?"_ Cody questioned.

_"Yes."_ Ted answered for her.

Silence feel over them again for a few moments.

_"Maria would you mind talking to Cody while I have a word with Ted for a moment."_

She shook her head as Randy and Ted exited the café.

Cody gestured to the seat in front of him. She quietly took to it.

_"That Ted is something else isn't he."_

Ria nodded.

_"I hope you're with him for the right reasons."_

Her head shot up and gave Rhodes a questionable look._ "Oh, no me and Ted aren't together…"_

_"So many woman around her want Gucci purse and designer dresses. All about the money, it's all they ever want these days."_

She looked at him now with a combination of both a shocked and a mad expression. How dare he assume she was a gold digger.

_"Is there a problem?"_ He asked.

_"No."_ She simply stated.

_"Well now that your with Ted your apart of the Legacy family."_

_"Um, we only had one date."_

_"It doesn't matter; Ted knows the rules and if he is willing to break them, then I as well as Randy knows that you're someone he really cares about._

Maria tried to let it all sink in but it was becoming overwhelming for her._ "No!"_ she yelled out,_ "I don't want to be a part of Legacy. I don't think I can do this."_ She got up and ran out of catering and down the hall passing Ted and Randy.

Dibiase looked at Orton for permission to run after her which he quickly received.

Ted ran after Maria grabbing her arm and swinging her around.

_"What's wrong?"_ he asked.

_"You know I should have come right out and said it before this happened. But I didn't know how you were going to feel."_

_"Feel about what?"_

_"I just got out of a relationship a few months ago and my ex-boyfriend is Phil."_

_"Who?"_

_"CM Punk."_

Ted gave her a questionable look, _"You thought I would get upset?"_

Maria looked down. _"It's about you and him; and about me and him. Legacy is feuding with the Straight Edge Society. I keep trying to leave my past behind me but I keep crashing into it."_

_"Why didn't you tell me that?"_

_"Because being with you means being a part of Legacy and right now I can't do that, not while this feud is at its height."_

_"Being a part of Legacy means we have your back and we're watching over you. It doesn't mean you have to be a part of our feuds or what we do in the ring."_ Dibiase assured her.

_"I'm just not ready to be in a relationship. I mean Punk and his minions are constantly watching over me. I know he will find out about us and that would just add to the burn pit of your rivalry."_

_"Relationship, Maria we had on date. An amazing date might I add. But would never want to rush you into anything. "_

_"Oh, I guess that meeting Legacy and a little of what Cody said scared me. Wow I'm embarrassed."_

_"Don't be."_

_"Look I have only been in one serious relationship and…"_

_"He lets not worry about the past or the future lets worry about the now."_ Ted said as he took her hands in his own.

_"That sounds great!"_ Maria sang as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a long embrace.

* * *

><p>Ted and Maria entered catering hand in hand and walked over to Legacy's table.<p>

_"Well, you're invited to spend the Raw with us. Unless, have something better to do?"_ Randy spoke up.

Maria found a new confidence in herself. The decision was up to her. _"I'd love to,"_ Maria gleamed.

* * *

><p>Maria sat in Legacy's locker room watching Raw. Straight Edge Serena and Luke Gallows had a match, with Punk sitting ringside. Luke picked up the victory and now Punk was on the mic.<p>

_"It's time."_ Randy said as he opened the door.

_"I have to go with them, I can understand if you don't want to. You can hang out here in till were finished."_

_"No, it's okay. We agreed to live in the moment right."_

_"Right."_

Maria grabbed Ted's head and pulled him into a short but passionate kiss.

_"Was that living in the moment?"_

_"No, that was getting the awkward moment of the end of the day out of the way."_ She giggled.

Maria grabbed his arm and guided him out the room following Randy and Cody.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is a quick One Shot. I hope you liked it. <strong>


End file.
